SotB XII: A Most Sacred Eve
After a week's break, Dox still hasn't shown back up at the Broker's safe house. The somewhat religious Klatooinian had taken a small vacation to spread some cheer to a remote mining colony in preparation for the obscure holiday of Sacred Day, but it appears something has gone wrong in the process. An urgent call begs for the Broker's favor in helping the distressed operative out of an increasingly strange jam. To show his loyal agents how well he takes care of his own, the Broker dispatches a team to attempt to rescue their endangered comrade. Agents Session 1 * Balken Oppen * Chim Chim * Doxel "Dox" Ovo * Hank * Jasper Sunflare * R0C-K4 * Shorbecca Session 2 Session 2 Recording * Durin Boge * Erdogan Cael * Jokan Benn * Joraal Ti * Kii'Vera Mission Report Session 1 Summary by Brandon Dox leaves message for Broker asking for assistance. Coordinates are to planet Singram III, a mining colony owned by a company (NT Materials). Company sells to Empire but limited Imperial presence. Daunting Knowledge (Outer Rim), Balken succeeds after stim from Jasper. Mine is new, explosive compounds. Colony renamed to Waywright in last week. Waywright only colony on planet. Mostly pre-fab buildings with some sprucing up. NT Materials has a luxury liner parked at spaceport. Flyover triumph from Chim-Chim. Notice tubes leading to mining areas. Jasper claims to be a part of an Imperial Inspection team and the spaceport deskjockey believes him. The deskjockey recommends that party talks to Governor.and mentions a Champion guarding the Governor. Party views town hall and sees Dox at the Governor’s side. Dox goes wide-eyed when the party approaches. Dox and Balken speak in Huttese. Dox explains that the situation has changed and that he inspired a cult after describing the adventures with the Broker. Dox believes the governor is up to something bad. Tonight is a feast for Sacred Day and Dox believes that whatever is going down is happening tonight. Comms are down and Dox asks that the party to visit the comms tower. The governor also has battle droids and plans to escape via his ship. Party goes for droids first. Jasper deceives with a triumph against the organic guard and receives access codes for droids. Six bays are empty and six in bays have stun batons and blaster weapons built into arms. Daunting Computers check from Balken overrides their programming, but Balken can’t control them until the comms are open. The party splits up. Jasper, Balken, Shorbecca and Hank go to Comm tower. R0C and Chim-Chim go to the ship. The Comm tower is locked down by a worker in protest of the religiosity. However, the Governor and Dox approach. Jasper and Balken deceive the Governor with a triumph and he continues on his way with Dox. The comm worker enables the comm tower. Chim-chim and R0C break into the space port. Two droids are guarding. Chim-chim tries to sneak past, but trips on a fuel line. The droid’s are a bit slow and Chim-chim orders them to clamp the line. Extremely confused, the droids flow his commands. Chim-chim makes it onto the ship and starts ripping out components. R0C acts cool and blends in with the other droids, telling them to clamp both sides of the fuel line. Chim-chim shocks himself while R0C rips out the steering column with a triumph, sparks causing the two droids to burst into flames. Another droid enters the space port, but Chim-chim deceives it and it tries to put out the flames. The two find the Governor and Dox in the streets, but Chim-chim charms them away. Dox calls the comm tower group and asks them to access the Governor’s console at town hall. Balken updates the remaining droids’ programming remotely at the comm station. The comm worker says that the miner caught something in the blocked off mine. Balken meets up with R0C and Chim-chim at townhall while Jasper, Hank and Shorbecca head to the blocked off mine. Balken orders the droids to stand-aside as they enter townhall and Govenor Apec Paklin’s office. Balken slices into the Governor’s computer and discovers insurance policies taken out on the miners without their knowledge and communications about the closed off mine shaft, claiming to have found a creature that the governor plans to release during the feast. Balken informs Jasper and Dox while Chim-chim finds a secret safe and they break it open finding a 6,000 credit stick. Jasper, Hank, and Shorbecca arrive at the mining tube and find a stand-alone droid. Jasper deceives him as they move forward and find it’s locked down with durasteel bars and sonic emitters. Reaching out with Force Sense, Jasper feels the edge of an immense presence and uses a touch of fate to jam the computer release mechanisms. At the feast, Dox accused the Governor of trying to profit from the death of the miners, but the Governor claims to have lifted the information from Dox’ datapad. During this, the comm worker sends a message saying that an activation sequence from off-planet has been received. The party hears that the sonic relays have been deactivated and an immense worm creature bursts forth from the mine shaft. Shorbecca and Chim-chim head to the ship for the big guns, while Hank jumps on a speeder to distract the worm. While Jasper, Balken, and R0C rig four detonite charges to a speeder, R0C is knocked up onto the worms back and is able to stab it between its scales. The speeder is sent towards the worm. The worm’s tail whips around narrowly missing Jasper, who uses Force harm to damage it. Chim-chim and Shorbecca get shots of planetary damage on the worm as it grabs the speeder and pulls it underground. The party hears an explosion underground as the worm goes limp. Chim-chim begins to interrogate the Governor. Jasper asks for the name of his manager at the company: Bexin Nitris. The feast continues as the town celebrates. Dox reappears with a big red bag and gives gifts the party. Session 2 Summary by Dart The Broker organizes the team and shows them a recording from Dox requesting aid from a small mining colony. As they approach the spaceport, they aren’t hailed or anything. There’s one other luxury freighter parked nearby. They pass a spaceport assistant who let’s them know to head to town hall, that’s where Dox has been hanging out. They find Dox easily enough where the man suggested, standing next to the “Governor” Apec Paklin. After introductions and the Governor departs, Dox explains to them in Huttese that he accidentally started a religious cult and that the Governor is taking advantage of it. The group votes and decides to try and disable the security droids forces. They lie their way past the desk guard and find out there are 6 droids charging, and 6 patrolling. They overcharge the droids, effectively disabling them. They convince the guy who had shut down comms due to the cult to turn them back on, so long as they took him off planet when they left. The Governor and Dox came by, and the group lied their way out of any awkward confrontation. They go to the spaceport and Kii sneaks past the three droids and onto the Governor’s ship and starts searching it. Meanwhile, two more security droids head back to the PC’s ship. Kii somehow manages to voicelock the navicomputer while left alone on the ship. Upon leaving, Kii gets caught, and the three droids get hostile. The group is able to take them out relatively easily, with Joraal finishing off the last one with an elegant display of swordsmanship. Dox contacts them and tells them he has the Governor distracted, and asks that they sneak into town hall to investigate. Kii and Boge convince the security droid to shut down to receive an upgrade. Kii is able to get past the governor’s electronic and physical lock, and they are accosted by a security droid. They convince it that they have an appointment, and manage to get free reign of his office. Kii hacks the computer and finds messages dealing with insurance policies on miner’s in the colony. Another message deals with a decommissioned mine shaft holding something dangerous. It sounds like it’s something that can be released during the feast. At the start of the feast, Dox reveals the Governor’s scheme. Except the Governor wasn’t the one scheming. They didn’t have time to figure much else out as a Singramic Rock worm burst from the ground. Jokan speeds off to the ship to bring its weapons to bear on the worm. Joraal stabbed at its vulnerable areas as Erdo and Kii try to rig up explosives. They manage to get the worm to attack/eat the explosives and within seconds it is dead and oozing. The governor informed them that Bextin Nitris, his superior in NT materials, might have more info. Gifts from Dox With a heart of gratitude and the spirit of giving in the air, Dox thanked each of the participating Agents with a gift tailored specifically to them. Session 1 ♦ Balken received a Singramic Rock Worm sample to help in his research, providing a boost when studying similar creatures. ♦ Chim Chim received a Star Destroyer Scale Model to help satisfy his obsession with the starship behemoth. ♦ Hank received a custom tool belt, adding one encumbrance value to his threshold and providing a boost to Stealth checks made to conceal his lightsaber. ♦ Jasper received a postcard that read "Winners don't do drugs" signed by his idol Captain COMPNOR. This reduced his Addiction obligation by five points. ♦ R0C-K4 received an "inflatable, indestructible organic punching bag." It can be used once per session to recover two points of strain. ♦ Shorbecca received the intricately engraved Broken Shackles Braces, providing a boost to Coercion checks when worn. Session 2 ♦ Durin received a wristwatch made from melted-down Imperial Actors Guild award, providing a boost to Cool checks when worn. ♦ Erdogan received an Adventurer's Harness, increasing his encumbrance threshold by one and providing one boost to Coordination checks when worn. ♦ Jokan received a Spacer's Pocket Manual, providing one boost to Streetwise checks. ♦ Joraal received a retractable knife for his prosthetic arm. It was treated as a Combat Knife, otherwise providing one boost to Stealth checks to conceal the weapon. ♦ Kii'Vera received a bounty hunter's severed ear in a box. This reduced his Debt/Bounty obligation by five points. SotB 012